Dark Vs Light: The Battle of the Sisters
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: ON HIATUS! Bella was not who she is. Draco is in love and Voldy is distraught. Eddie boy and 'Pot-Head' are confused. Help them solve the mystery by reading! Oh and open slots for new characters! send in your forms!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Riddle Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Bella! I don't want to be seen with a slow poke!" Prixie cried.<p>

Carmela strolled in.

"She already left with her new friend, Bernadette. You better go ahead and apparate. The train already left." She said and left quickly knowing what's next.

Prixie wasn't known as a patient girl. She is also cruel. Prixie shrieked like a banshee. Wormtail accidentally came in. Prixie glared at her least favorite death eater. 'crucio.' she mentally said. Wormtail fell to the ground in pain.

Snape came in and shook his head at Prixie.

Prixie lifted the curse and turned around.

She and Bella were starting as first years in Hogwarts. He chuckled when he saw the Slytherin mark on her cloak. Prixie smirked at him and apparated to the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>At Hogwarts<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was chatting happily. Dumbledore was smiling at Bella who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was sorted there with a lot of pleading to the hat. Suddenly a loud pop was heard. Everyone tensed. A beautiful girl stepped away from the smoke and smirked at Snape who flooed there. She immediately went in front of Dumbledore who sighed at her presence. He nodded to Minerva who was holding the sorting hat.<p>

"Who are you?" Minerva said.

The girl laughed.

Everyone cringed.

"My name is none of your concern. But for fun's sake, I'm Prixie Anne Riddle." Minerva gasped. She immediately told her to sit down at the stool. Prixie remained standing.

"Sorting hat." She called the hat's attention. It remained oblivious. She smirked.

"Sorophus Hoplen." She said and the hat suddenly flew from Minerva and to Prixie.

"Tell me Sorophus. Where should I live?"

"Slytherin" he answered.

Prixie then flicked her wrist. The hat flew back to Minerva. She started for the Slytherin table. Dumbledore called her back.

"Miss Riddle."

Prixie raised her perfect eyebrow at him.

"Yes professor?" She said sarcastically.

"I would like to remind you that apparating is prohibited." Prixie just nodded. She sat beside her best friend. Draco just smiled at her.

"Where is she?" Prixie mumbled. Draco sneered.

"At the Gryffindor table." Prixie banged her hand on the table. Her cold yet mesmerizing eyes sweeping across the great hall. She saw her there surrounded by mud bloods.

Then she realized something.

A mud blood was missing from her usual position. She then closed her eyes. They snapped open and suddenly her wand was raised and Pansy was floating.

Draco stood up abruptly.

"Stop this Prixie!"

Prixie glared at him and faced Potter.

"Hey pot head!" She flicked her wrist and Pansy fell on his lap.

"Next time, make sure you plan carefully and keep everything in line." She turned and left the hall, her black cloak billowing behind her.

Everyone stared at Harry and Pansy. Harry sighed and nodded to Pansy. Pansy stood up and suddenly she transformed into Hermione Granger.

Draco was speechless.

"Miss Granger! You know we strictly prohibit that! 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for both you and mister Potter." Minerva said.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor common room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is she really your sister?" Bernadette asked Bella.<p>

Bella fidgeted. She felt her younger sister's rage from the dungeons. It would be a cold day in hell if it was not directed to her.

"Yes. My younger sister in fact." Harry and Hermione were sitting there with Ron. Bernadette just gapped.

"But, aren't you Isabella Marie Swan?" Bella just smiled.

"That's the muggle name I use. Just change the Swan to Riddle and viola! Tom's little sister!" Bella tried to laugh but she failed so she just plopped down on the couch and moaned.

"Why can't I be free?"

Everyone laughed at her.

"Come on. Let's go sleep. Tomorrow's our chance to take back those 10 points we lost." Bella nodded and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Potion's class<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who can demonstrate non-verbal spell casting?" Snape asked as he walked around the room.<p>

No one raised their hands. Snape was bored so he decided to play with them a little.

"Ok let's make a deal. I need five representatives each house up front. They will try to throw and block non verbal spells. Last one standing gains an individual score of 50 points and 10 for his or her house. Every student you take down gives you 5 points. Are you game?" Prixie smirked. Draco looked at her for instructions.

Everyone knew what she could do.

No one wanted to cross her.

She was a princess. She was also a killer. Her face showed her evilness. She was the Dark Mistress.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Potter. Anyone else for Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

Prixie whispered to Draco to just pick anyone that can throw non verbals.

"Ok while we allow them to decide, how about the Slytherins?" Draco stood up.

"Ok Draco, Blaize, Mitty, Carmela. One more."

There was a great commotion with the Gryffindor.

"Ok so we'll have a 4 on 4..." Bella cut him off.

"I'll do it." Prixie's eyes narrowed.

"Slytherins?" Prixie stood up.

"I'll go up against them." Snape smirked.

Prixie was younger but more powerful. She was a rival even to the Dark Lord. She had one thing that even Lord Voldemort doesn't. She has immunity to weaknesses.

"Ok everyone pick a partner. Then start. If you finish your enemy, you must wait for another to be free. Last one standing wins."

Draco went against Bernadette, Mitty went against Granger, Carmela went against Ronald, Blaize went against Bella and Prixie got Harry.

"Start!" Harry went first. Prixie just blocked him. He went on and on until Prixie got bored. Prixie looked him in the eye then mentally said ' sercumsemptra.' It hit him in his left arm and it started bleeding.

Snape smirked at her and glared at Potter. He healed it then told him to go to the nurse for the blotching. The only ones standing were Prixie and Bella.

"Hmmm...The sisters...let's see who wins." Prixie just blocked Bella.

Then Prixie smirked.

Prixie knew Bella's weakness. Prixie feigned getting hurt. She 'accidentally' tripped on her feet. Bella dropped her shield and went to her. Prixie started crying.

"Where does it hurt?" Bella asked.

Everyone was concerned

.

.

.

Except for Snape.

Prixie suddenly started laughing and sent a silent Cruciatus Curse on Bella.

It was the legal one so it was shorter. Bella screamed for 10 seconds. Harry and the rest went to her. They glared at the Slytherin princess.

"Why? She's your sister for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted at the deadly angel.

"First of all mud blood, you have no right to question me. Second, why not?" Prixie laughed and started for her next lesson, Defense Against The Dark Arts. Bella stood up and wobbled slightly. Snape, even though he hates Gryffindor, came and checked on Bella.

"Are you ok Izbear?" Bella nodded and took her stuff. It was her free period so she went to the library and studied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the office<strong>

* * *

><p>"The ministry needs me." Umbridge said as she left the school.<p>

A sound interrupted Dumbledore.

"Tsk. Tsk. isn't apparating prohibited from this school professor?" Prixie strutted inside.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that Prixie was needed for the final battle. If Bella was with them, then having Prixie would make sure the battle tipped towards them.

"Was there something you needed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well in case you haven't noticed sir, our DADA teacher just apparated away. Class is starting after lunch, which will be starting now." Prixie told him.

Dumbledore smiled and gave her a key.

"What am I doing with the key to our dada room?"

"You will take the class for the moment. This will be like a mandatory study group. Are you up for it?" Prixie smiled. It was one of her dreams.

"Will I still be able to take points off students?"

"If it is reasonable, then yes."

Prixie had a slight bounce on her steps.

Draco was leaning against the wall.

As soon as Prixie spotted him, she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." she whispered against his lips.

"Same her munchkin. I'm so thankful that we're together." Prixie leaned away from him. Prixie loved Draco whole heartedly. The only difference is that she knows Draco won't be a weakness to her. Plus no one actually knew about them. They only know the Prixie-Draco fabled friendship.

"Let's go grab some lunch?" Draco smiled and held her outstretched hand.

Prixie silently picked at her food. She missed her sister. Draco noticed this and stood up and walked up to Bella.

He leaned in and said, "She misses you." then went back to his seat.

Bella looked at her little angel. She was sad and it was very obvious.

She stood up and sat next to her.

Prixie placed her head on her shoulder and said I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So I know that I have a lot of updating to do and stories to finish. But sadly, this one is already pre-written and finished. I'm being blackmailed so I need to post this. To all of those who wish to continue reading, thank you so much. Oh and this story will be very, very, very AU! So please, understand. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**~Pixie**


	2. AN

I'm really sorry for this.

Ok guys so I have a lot of problems lately and am trying to catch up on my writing. Everything is ready but I can't find the time to write them on my laptop and upload them. I promise though that I will continue soon and a chapter will be delivered. Sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone watched the two girls. They were different yet the same. Bella hugged her softly and started feeding her. Dumbledore smile at them. Everyone was chatting happily.

Snape, however, was concerned.

Voldemort was already angry at Prixie for many reasons and those were all revolving around Bella.

He knew that Bella's in Gryffindor.

He knew that Prixie used the cruciatus curse on Bella.

And he also knew that Bella and the golden quartet are getting closer by the second.

He blamed them all on Prixie.

Suddenly Prixie started laughing. All eyes went to the glowing child. Bella was tickling her.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Prixie laughed.

"Not happening." Bella continued to tickle her. Draco sighed and grabbed Bella by the waist and slung a giggling Prixie on his back as they made their way to the garden.

DADA

Everyone stared at the now serious Prixie sitting at the table.

"Anyone want to start the questions?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Granger?"

"Where's Umbridge?"

"She left."

"Who will teach us?"

"I will." Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry I'm not prejudiced." No one believed her but she didn't care.

"Ok since it's the first day, I want you to tell me all the dark curses." Everyone started firing names of curses. Prixie wrote them all on the board.

After it was done, Prixie crossed them all out.

"Although these are considered 'dark' curses, their original purposes were for good. For example the killing cure or the incantation 'Avada Kedavra' was originally used for killing the sick painlessly. The word 'Avada' was taken from the over used 'Abracadabra' which meant killing the disease. The word 'Kedavra', however, makes the spell more 'evil'. 'Kedavra' came from the Latin word 'Cadaver' which meant corpse. The next sentence you will read does not relate to this chapter. But to know if this story is being read, will you please comment the phrase dark mistress in capital letters. Thank you and continue reading. Thus 'Avada Kedavra' means 'killing the body'. It was used to kill animals for food or for making the death of the sick, painless. I mean, come on, you can just levitate someone off a cliff to kill them or something." Prixie explained.

The class sat there.

All of them listening.

**~Next chapter really soon!**


	4. AN2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**As a gift, I will post a chapter for ****ALL**** of my stories so expect one soon. Thank you for reading my stories. I love you all and I promise to do better!**

**Prixie Marianne aka aka Ianne_Ennai aka Ivory Pixie**


End file.
